Back Off
by fOrEnSiC-123
Summary: Brennan gets a boyfriend and that boyfriend tells Booth he needs to back off of her.. read to see what happens. BB all the way. fluffy but angsty- not too angsty! just enough for some action :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! My first fic! I've had this idea and I finaly decided to write it! Tell me what you think! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: seriously, do you really think I own Bones? Psh, I wish! The great characters and sets all belong to Hanson, but maybe he would consider giving them to me for a birthday present (wink wink)**

**Ok... so here it goes.... ENJOY!**

Back Off

Booth entered the Jeffersonian and grinned, admiring his favorite forensic anthropologist as she studied a set of old remains on the platform. With gusto, Booth started towards the platform, swiped his ID card and approached the table. "Hey Bones! What's up?" Booth said, reaching towards a bone on the table.

"Booth!" Brennan said as she swatted his hand away, "I'm working! Stop touching everything."

Regarding her comment Booth placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the remains.

"Whoa. What's up with this dude?" Booth asked referring to the skull.

"Well first of all," Brennan started factually, "a dude is a man excessively concerned with his clothes, grooming, and manners and obviously this man is long dead. And regarding the cranium; he has multiple abrasions to the parietal, sphenoid and temporal bone with micro fractures on the mandible."

"Ouch. Sounds painful," Booth said. Then, refocusing on the purpose of his arrival, "So Bones! You ready for lunch? Maybe a little pie?" He smirked at the last part. Brennan glanced at her watched and turned back to Booth, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but actually I have another engagement."

Booth's face fell as he followed Brennan off the platform and into her office.

"It's more important than pie?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood as he flashed her a charm smile.

"You know I don't like my fruit cooked. And I have a lunch date with Derek," She said while slipping off her lab coat.

"Derek?" Booth asked curiously, a little offended.

"Yes. We have been on a few dates so far. He is a very well-off, well-known research scientist," she replied plainly.

"Oh, really?" Booth said, trying not to show how dejected he was. He has wanted her for so long and she keeps dating all these guys-she had the worst taste in guys. He often wondered if she ever gave thought to both of them in a relationship, but quickly decided she was too rational and she deserved better.

Then, just before the silence got a little too long, a man entered Brennan's office. He was an inch or two shorter than Booth, with blonde hair and blue eyes and in a pristine new suit. He approached Brennan and kissed her cheek. "Nice to see you Tempe. Are you ready to leave?" He said in a smooth voice. Booth felt a pang of jealousy.

Brennan smiled and said, "Yes, but first; Booth this is Derek. Derek, Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner."

Booth puffed out his chest and firmly shook Derek's hand. They exchanged greetings and Booth said, "Bones can I talk to you for a minute? About the case?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. She nodded and he helped her into her coat, placed a hand on the small of her back and led her outside her office where he informed her of a few small things they would have discussed briefly over lunch.

When they rejoined Derek in Brennan's office, Brennan excused herself to inform Cam she was taking her lunch break and told Derek she would meet him by the car. Just as Booth was making his way out, Derek stopped him.

"Wait. Booth, right? Can we talk?" Derek said sounding determined and suddenly losing the sweetness in his voice that was there when Brennan was in the room.

"Um yeah, sure."

"Okay, here's the thing," Derek started, his voice getting harsh, "I see the way you look at Tempe, the way you touch her and-" Booth cut him off trying to defend himself.

"Wha-" he started before Derek quickly interjected,

"No. Don't even think about denying it. I have connections down at the Bureau and they've told me things about Tempe and you. Now all you need to know is this,"

Booth's face turned to a scowl and anger filled him as Derek finished his sentence,

"Back off."

**That little Review button down there... you see it? It's calling your name. Did you hear that? "(insert name here)! Click me! Review! (insert name here), you know you want to!" yeah, that was the review button talking. It would make my day if you review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own Bones, but I'm working on it ;)**

**A/N: thankyou thankyou thankyou for the reviews!!!!! And I know I got way more story alerts than reviews, so if you have the strength to click that button, please do and drop me a review (hey that rhymed)! :) thanks for reading! I now present... **

**Chapter 2!**

Booth cleared his throat, "Excuse me?" He said, infuriated. Had that man really just told him to back off of his Bones?

"You heard me right Agent Booth. I don't want you personally associating with Tempe anymore. No touches to her back, no lunches, no dinners, nothing. That's my territory now." Derek said sternly, his eyes boring into Booth's. Anger swelled through Booth's veins. This man _obviously _didn't know who he was dealing with. Booth grabbed Derek's shirt with his fists and pinned him up against the wall, losing his composure.

"You have no right tot tell me how and what I should do around my partner!!" Booth growled harshly.

Just then, right before Booth was ready to slug Derek, Angela burst through the office doors, "Booth! What do you think you're doing?" she cried.

"Ange!" Booth released Derek from his grasp.

"Well," Derek started, straightening out his tie and fixing his suit, "I should get back to the car. I don't want to keep Tempe waiting," he smirked, "Oh, and Agent Booth; I hope you remember our little talk, because if you don't, Tempe will have a broken heart."

As Derek left, Booth made one last attempt to go after him, but Angela jumped in front of the door.

"Whoa there. What happened here?" Angela asked curiously. She listened intently to Booth's furious voice as he explained what happened.

"Oh my god! That son of a…." Angela said, then after contemplating a moment began to speak softly, "Well you know Booth, as much as you love Bren- you can't tell her about this."

"I don't love- Never mind that! What do you mean I can't tell her?" Booth said, still fuming a little, "He can't just make me stop spending time with Bones!"

"Look Booth," Angela said sympathetically, "as much as I want you two to be together, Bren is really happy with him, and you heard his threat. He's going to hurt Bren- and she can't take that now, she won't be able to handle it."

Booth inhaled deeply, "Ange, you know I would never hurt Bones, but she's my partner!"

Angela smiled knowingly at this torn, love struck man, "Just let her be happy now. Hopefully she'll realize what a jerk he is soon enough."

Booth's face fell. He knew, despite his 'alpha-male tendencies', he had to avoid her. It was best for her, and that's the only thing that stopped him from blowing this Derek guy's brain out. He had to do this to protect Bones.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know my chapters are kind of short, but I want to spread out my story :) please review! it seriously does make my day!!! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3!**

The last few weeks had been absolutely dreadful for Booth. He had only seen his Bones once, but had to leave almost as soon as he saw her because Derek was on his way. He would sometimes drive by the Jeffersonian around lunch time by habit, where he would see Derek and Brennan smiling and eating lunch. His heart wrenched at the sight. Derek had replaced him as a lunch date, and Brennan and Derek were laughing together, and having fun - but she was happy and un-hurt. He was glad Brennan was okay. He had sat in the Royal Diner all alone, missing her snatching fries and rejecting pie. His spirits had uplifted though when Director Cullen assigned Booth a case. Derek couldn't object to purely professional, on the job, could he?

Now he was sitting in his SUV with Brennan. They were driving to the crime scene. Not much had been said. Brennan moved uncomfortably in her seat. She hadn't talked to Booth in a while and was wondering why. At the same time he wanted to know if Brennan had realized how much of a jerk Derek was, but didn't want to seem too pushy. After all, they hadn't talked in three weeks. Brennan finally broke the silence.

"So," she started, unsure, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." She really did miss him, but she would never admit to it.

"Oh I've been… busy…. You know with paperwork and stuff," he said.

"Mhm… Well I have been with Derek. In case you were wondering," she said trying to provoke more emotion from him.

"Yeah, I know." He said absolutely normal, doing well hiding his anger.

She was a bit disturbed by his casualness. Usually he grilled her on her boyfriends. She decided to get to the point, "I have a question for you and I want you to answer it honestly." A smile crept upon Booth's face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Atta girl. No beating around the bush- just as always," Booth said. He was happy to have his Bones back and her normal self, saying what's on her mind.

"I don't know what that means," usual Brennan, but she quickly got back to her point, "Booth, why haven't you been spending time with me? Ever since Derek came along we haven't seen each other."

"We're seeing each other now," Booth said with a charm smile, trying to avoid a confession.

"You know what I mean," Brennan said sternly.

Booth was silent for a moment and mumbled something to himself. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand trough his hair, keeping his eyes focused on the road and away from her eyes. He couldn't let her get hurt. Booth was desperate for any lie or cover-up that would explain his absence without involving Derek or hurting Brennan. If only he knew how much the next sentence he said hurt her more than the truth would have, "Umm… well Bones…. I uh… I've been with my new…. girlfriend."

**Do you like it so far? Tell me what you think! I was going to have Booth tell her right there, the truth, but what's the fun in that? Reviews are like my own personal energy drink:) I got reviews and so many story alerts on what I posted yesterday, I just had to write 2 more chapters today! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to post another chapter! I have been absolutely swamped with homework and tests and projects! I tried to post this yesterday but my internet was down :( Thank you guys soooooooo much for reviews and story alerts! Ill probably be updating once a week (sorry) but I will try to update sooner! Oh and I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.... I tried..... Well without further ado.... I give you Chapter 4**

**Cahpter 4**

Brennan's face fell and she assumed a defeated posture. Booth still had his eyes on the road. He _hated_ lying to her.

"Oh. Ok…." Brennan said.

There was an awkward silence until Booth started briefing her on the case. After their investigation at the crime scene, they were back in the SUV. Brennan's stomach growled. Booth, out of habit, said, "Bones- you haven't eaten. Want to stop at the Diner and grab some lunch?"

"Um… sure, that sounds great Booth," she said with a smile.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sitting at their usual table in the Royal Diner. Booth had a burger and fries, which Brennan was stealing, and Brennan had a salad. It was just like normal. Booth thought things were going great until Brennan asked, "So…. You have a girlfriend? Well not that you are unappealing or anything, I mean your face is structured… well and you're………. you didn't tell me."

Booth quickly averted his eyes, "Uh yeah I do. Sorry I didn't tell you," he said nervously, "So, um, how are things with Derek?" Not that Booth wanted an answer to that question, but it was a quick subject change.

"Good actually! He is very intellectually stimulating and he…" she went on while Booth halfway listened until something she said made him very alert. "You know he's talked about you."

"oh! Really?" Booth asked, very curious.

"Yes, he said" she chuckled, "he said that the Bearau suggests you are very alpha-male and cocky, so they didn't chose you to represent them in the next conference, and Derek said how your Coulrophobia is entirely irrational," she chuckled and smiled.

Booth flashed a fake smile and tried to hide the anger pumping through his veins. He said quickly, "Oh Bones! Geez I'm sorry! I forgot I have to be somewhere soon! We have to go."

"Wait. You aren't going to have any pie?" she asked, curious because he always gets pie.

"Nope! No time!" he slapped down a few bills on the table, "I can drop you off at the Jeffersonian, Bones. C'mon."

She had a confused look on her face, but didn't ask any questions. The ride to the Jeffersonian was short and silent. Once they arrived Brennan got out of the car and said, "Well I guess I'll see you later-or not. I mean.." she looked hesitant, "if you have plans if your girlfriend or something."

Booth filled with guilt, but could only muster an, "Uh yeah. See ya later Bones." Once she was inside, he sped off to the office of a certain Derek that he was furious with.

* * *

Booth scanned the office labels until he found what he was looking for. He used his charm on the secretary to get into the offices and past security. Booth didn't even bother knoking. He flung open the door to see Derek sitting behind a very expensive desk.

"Agent Booth," Derek said with a sly grin, "I know Tempe is great, but how are you?" Derek stood and walked around his desk cooly, meeting Booth for a handshake in which Booth ignored.

"How dare you make me look so stupid in front of my partner!" Booth growled, shoving Derek.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" Derek answered slyly. Ok, this guy was really getting on Booth's nerves.

You told her about the conference- which you lied about- and said my _fear_," he said using air quotes around fear, "of clowns was ridiculous!"

"Well Tempe should know about her not-so-great partner," he shot back mockingly.

"That's it!" Booth yelled. He grabbed the lapels of Derek's suit jacket and slammed him against the office wall. "You forced me to _lie_ to Bones because of a threat! And you're telling her trash about me when _you're_ the piece of trash she shouldn't be dating or even hanging around! I don't care if she's happy with you- she doesn't know how awful you are!" Then, Booth let go of Derek's jacket with one hand, balled it into a fist, pulled back his arm, and with great force landed his fist onto Derek's face. Derek yelped and Booth decided to refrain from a second blow. Booth stomped out of the office feeling relieved, and sure Derek would stay away from Brennan. He was wrong. Things were about to get much worse.

**Yeah I know, a cliffhanger(: please hit that review button(: It would make my day and might make me post sooner! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I t took me so long to post! My life is so hectic right now! I don't have too much free time. I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you forgot- no i do NOT own Bones!!! (sad but true)**

Chapter 5!

Derek put on his best pitiful face and walked into Brennan's office. When Brennan looked up her jaw dropped slightly. Derek's left eye was very swollen. It was purple and blue, obviously from a big impact. The bruise covered his whole eye and stretched to his cheekbone.

"What happened Derek?" Brennan got up and lightly touched the mark on his cheek.

"Oh nothing. You're FBI partner punched me," Derek said, wanting sympathy. Brennan jerked her hand away.

"What? Why- Booth- But- Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. I presume since he was rejected from the conference, he took his anger out on me." Derek held in a smirk. Brennan was hurt.

"I have to go," Brennan said hurriedly as she grabbed her purse and rushed to her car.

Booth was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, looking through paperwork when Brennan burst through the door. Her face was a scowl and her eyes were fire. Booth immediately noticed his partner's attitude. He dropped his feet to the floor and gave her a concerned look.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"You know what's wrong Booth!" She shot back harshly, "You punched Derek!" There was hurt in her voice and Booth could tell. Booth was afraid of this. He rubbed the back of his neck,

"Oh… yeah…. About that. I'm sorry Bones, I ju-"

"You punched him for no rational reason! Just because you were mad you couldn't attend the conference! You took your anger out on him!" Brennan's voice was shrill and she was gesturing wildly with her hands.

"What!? Bones-" Booth was furious. Derek told a sap story to Brennan to make Booth look bad. He was fuming.

Brennan's head dropped and her voice became softer, "You know Booth…" she sighed deeply, "I just… It's like I don't know you anymore. I barely see you. You have a girlfriend that I've never met, you never even told me- well you punched Derek for God's sake! I… I just don't know." She turned to leave Booth's office.

Booth was shocked by her revelation. He never meant to hurt Brennan, "Wait! Bones-" She whipped around to face Booth. Her words were ice.

"Don't call me Bones." She left with that, and left Booth stunned.

Booth slumped into his chair and buried his face in his hands. What had he done? He hurt the woman he loved so much. He took in a deep breath. The only way to fix this was the truth.

It was later that evening when a knock came at Brennan's door. She was sprawled out on her couch with a beer. Her emotions were running wild like a crazed hormonal teenager. She took in a deep breath and steadily let it out. The knocking at her door resumed. Brennan rose slowly form the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she mumbled in agitation. When she opened the door, Booth was leaning against the doorframe with a serious expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but anger resumed its place in Brennan. She slammed the door with great force and stomped back over to the couch. Booth knocked again.

"Go away Booth!" Brennan said harshly. There was silence, then the click of a lock and turning of a knob.

"Forgot I had a key, didn't you Bones?" Booth smirked and walked into Brennan's apartment.

"Ugh," Brennan grunted, "What do you want Booth?" Booth took in a deep breath.

"To talk," he said simply.

"About what?" she shot back.

"About everything. I mean… look, I'm so sorry I punched Derek, but I'd had enough," he said, trying to present the truth in the easiest way possible.

"Enough of what? Being rejected at work? You shouldn't have taken that out on Derek just because we're dating, Booth!" she snapped. Anger swelled in Booth's veins.

"That was a lie!" he said it more forcefully than he meant to. Brennan looked a little shocked and a confused expression appeared on her face. Booth sighed again, "Ok, I need to tell you the truth Bones." He waited for her to say something, but she just stared. He continued, "Ok, well I'm not sure how I should start this off, but, well, when I met Derek, he told me…" Booth hesitated, "He told me I need to back off of you. He said I couldn't see you personally, things that don't have to do with work. I got really angry, but Angela said I shouldn't say anything. I didn't want to hurt you Bones. I stopped going to the diner with you and getting takeout because I didn't want Derek to hurt you. He made up all of those things about me. He lied." Booth paused to gauge Brennan's reaction. Her posture had stiffened, so she was sitting upright on her couch staring at Booth. Her piercing blue eyes and furrowed brow showed confusion. He gave her time to process the information. Her features began to relax and Booth was momentarily relieved. Then, her lips pressed into a deep line and her eyes showed deep anger.

"No. No," she started, her voice quivering. "Derek… Derek wouldn't lie to me. He's a great man." Booth's eyes widened in disbelief at her words. He thought those words should be describing him, not that filthy liar Derek. The shock kept him from formulating a response. She went on, "I think you're lying. I think you just wanted to make up an excuse to not see me and spend time with your new girlfriend!" she said the words with disgust. "She's probably just a tramp like Tessa," Brennan was extremely surprised at her illogical outburst and word choice. She didn't want to have to look vulnerable, so she refrained from apologizing. Booth swallowed hard. Damn. She had to bring up his fake girlfriend, and with such an insult. He chose to ignore it, figuring the truth was the best way out of this.

"Ok, look," he met her eyes, "I… I needed an excuse for me not seeing you- because of what Derek said- so you wouldn't be suspicious. It was on the spot and I guess I thought you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted to lie to you," he said sincerely. Brennan's features grew angrier.

"But that's just it Booth," she said with full anger, "You did. You lied to me. About everything! You promised… you… I thought I could trust you! You lied and it hurt me! So Booth just go away! I'll see you if anything new happens in our case. Other than that, just go!" she ended forcefully. Booth's heart ached.

""I'm sorry. Just please Bones. Please. I'm sorry Bones, I really-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Bones," Brennan hissed. Booth dropped his head and left her apartment. He battled hard, but lost. She needed time, he knew. Tears stung in both of their eyes, but neither knew each other's pain. Those horrible words still rang through Booth's head. Don't call me Bones. His heart sunk.

**Oh I know, a bit of a cliffy! Don't worry, it'll get better soon!**

**Please please please PLEASE review!!!! :) I will post sooner and I LOOOOOVE feedback!!! thanks!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, excuses, excuses, but I hardly have any time to sit down and write. I am SO SO SO SO sorry!!!! I really hope you like this chapter. It's more realization for Brennan. I hope a portrayed Ange well. Well without further ado, Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so if I owned Bones, do you really thing that Booth and Bones wouldn't be together yet? Oh well! Maybe Santa will get it for me for Christmas ;) haha**

Chapter 6

Booth sat in his office with loads of paperwork. His head was throbbing. He massaged his temples. Work was the thing causing his stress, though. It was something, someone, else. It had been a few weeks since Brennan and Booth's fight at her apartment. Booth just felt even more miserable as the days went by. What had he done? He was just trying to protect Brennan. Hell yeah he liked spending time with her. He loved t. When he lied and stopped seeing Brennan, he thought of it as agonizing for him. He never what it could and did do to hurt Brennan. He knew Brennan was angry. He knew she had a good reason to be. He never should've lied to her in the first place. It had messed everything up. Booth knew he had hurt Brennan, and he hated it. He wanted so badly to make things right, but he knew his Bones. She would need time to process and rationalize, and then hopefully she would come around. Booth knew he should probably wait for Brennan's first move on this. He didn't want them getting into deeper conflict. Booth sighed very deeply. He hoped his Bones was doing okay.

Brennan had retreated to her office. With the lack of Booth, due to their fight, she had little casework to do. She was mostly just identifying ancient remains in limbo. She never really realized how much she enjoyed working murder cases with Booth until now, when all there was to do was study some ancient bones. Now, of course she absolutely loved ancient remains, but ever since her little spat with Booth, it didn't feel the same. Right now she was in her office taking a little break to work on her manuscript.

"Hey Bren. Um, are you okay?" Her friend's voice sounded concerned. Brennan hadn't even noticed that Angela had even walked into her office. She had been deeply engrossed in her thoughts.

"Oh hey Ange. Um, yeah. I'm fine," Brennan answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Sweetie," Angela started, "I know this thing with Booth is bugging you, but I have to be honest. Since you've told me about your fight, you really just have been looking miserable." Angela was perched on the side of Brennan's desk, looking concerned about her friend, who was slouched in her chair.

"No. Ange, I'm fine. Really…. I… I just am really hurt." Brennan's blue eyes looked like a lost little child's. "I can't believe Booth would lie to me. Derek didn't even do anything, and-"

"Whoa!" Angela cut her off, "Hold it right there Sweetie. I know Booth led, but he was really only trying to do what's best for _you_. Sweetie he really cares about you. He wanted so much to hurt your boyfriend- I know, I was there. He decided he wouldn't. Because of you. He did hit Derek, but because he had had enough. Even hot FBI guys lose their tempers sometimes. He just wanted you to be happy. Even if it was at his expense.

Brennan seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well what about the false girlfriend? That was completely uncalled for." Brennan seemed confused.

Angela sighed. "Booth was only trying to make a legitimate excuse for not seeing you. Once again, going the extra mile to make sure you didn't get hurt. Booth is a really great guy," Angela took a deep breath, "and I know I'm going to be very critical here, but Derek is an ass, and you're treating him like an angel." Angela glanced at Brennan. Her attention was focused on Angela, but she hadn't reacted to her friend's comment… She was waiting for her to continue.

"Booth has always been there for you. He always tried to keep you safe. Hell, e jumped in front of a bullet for you! He lied to protect you so you would be happy. He never meant to hurt you. I think you may overlook that sometimes, or maybe you may never even realize it. I'm not telling you what to do. That's up to you. I just thought I'd let you know how I see it." Angela finished and stood. Brennan seemed to be concentrating immensely. She slowly nodded her head and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks a lot Ange. It helped." Angela left and Brennan was alone with her thoughts.

It was around lunchtime when someone walked into Brennan's office. She looked up from her files to be greeted by a very peppy Derek. Brennan really didn't need this. She was still trying to sort through all of her emotions. She wasn't sure what she should believe. Derek must have picked up on Brennan's distance and asked,

"Tempe, what's wrong?"

Brennan sighed, "Booth and I had a fight a few weeks ago. Pretty bad. We haven't talked since."

It pained Brennan to admit how sad she was, but it was true.

Derek seemed to dismiss her, "Oh c'mon Tempe. It'll blow over soon. You still have me, remember?"

Brennan's brow furrowed. "But you're the reason all this happened, Derek. You're why Booth and I fought!"

Derek cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Brennan stood. "I mean that I was defending you! Booth said that you told him to stop seeing me and back off. He said you threatened me! He said he had to lie and hurt me so he could protect me. I know you wouldn't say things like that to Booth," Brennan's voice was getting angrier, and betraying her composure. It was showing disbelief. "I know you're a good person, so I defended you." Derek nervously rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. Brennan continued, "So? Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Derek grunted, "Ugh. Okay. I'm tired of playing this game, alright? Geez! Yes, I did tell him to stay away from you Tempe. He's too touchy-feely and you guys always spend time together. You're _my_ girlfriend, and he needs to realize that!"

Anger rose in Brennan. "Booth and I are just partners! We're good friends though, but it gives you _no right _to tell him to leave me alone and _threaten_ me!"

"Uh yeah! That was the only way to get him to leave you alone! You and him are definitely more that 'just partners' so don't waste your breath on that crap! And all the lying he did tore you guys apart even more." Derek smirked.

Brennan's eyes grew wide. "You know what Derek? Everyone is right! You're a complete asshole! You made Booth lie to me! He really was only trying to make me happy and keep me safe, and yet I took it all out on him, when _you_ were the one responsible! So leave! Just leave! You ruined my partnership with Booth~! I never want to see you again!" Brennan's voice was shrill and Derek left hurriedly. She let all of her suppressed tears escape. She felt horrible. Maybe Derek was right. Her and Booth, she had wished, were more than 'just partners'. She sighed. Now everything was ruined. She had hurt Booth. She wanted Booth back. That's all. She wanted to take everything back. She only had one real choice now: talk to Booth. She needed him to know how terribly, terribly sorry she was. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, or how she was going to say it, but she had to say something.

It was late that evening when Booth heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, Brennan was waiting there. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked horrible.

"Aw, Bones what happened?" Both instinctively wrapped her in a hug. She squeezed him tight. He was always there for her, no matter what. Even after all those terrible things she had said, and all that had happened, he knew when she needed a hug and comfort. Brennan closed her eyes,

"Booth, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry."

**Alright! That was Chapter 6! I hope you liked it! The next chapter's going to be their talk and some other stuff too. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! It will be a present from you to me(: reviews are amaaaazing and I LOVE them! :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I first want to thank my AMAZING reviewers! You guys seriously make my day!! I got this chapter up a lot quicker than I expected. It was originally going to be a lot shorter, but I just wrote and.. here it is! THis is the talk!!! I hope all of you enjoy it! I put some fluff in there! ;) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Santa didn't bring me Bones for Christmas! Not even one of Booth's socks! Sigh... (Well at least we have fanfiction becaus I just realized that there are a bajilion fics and videos on youtube about B&B, yet we lack it in the show... maybe Hart Hanson will take a hint!!!)**

Chapter 7

They pulled away from their embrace. Booth stared blankly at Brennan. He had mixed feelings, but just wanted everything to be okay again. Brennan stared deeply into Booth's eyes. God, she felt terrible. She quickly looked down at the floor. Booth finally broke the silence,

"Come on Temperance, what's up? You look… like something's on your mind." Booth tried to sound sincere. He was really concerned, but he was still angry. Brennan cringed at the use of her first name. She sighed deeply. She made her way to Booth's couch and he followed. They both sat down, although not very close to each other. Brennan kept her eyes focused on her hands, which were sitting in her lap. She started talking, voice quivering,

"Booth, please, _please_. You can call me Bones. I…. I know what I said a few weeks ago, but I was acting irrationally and I'm sorry." Booth still wasn't satisfied.

"Well Bones, thank you. So… is that all you came to tell me? That I can call you Bones again?" Booth's voice sounded annoyed, a little more than he intended. Brennan looked up at Booth with puppy dog eyes. They were welling up with tears as she spoke,

"No, Booth. I came here to apologize. Derek really is a jerk. I raised my voice at him and made him leave when he told me about everything. I was furious." Brennan tried to read Booth's expression, but he was silent and his features revealed nothing. She continued, "Booth, I'm sorry. I really am. I never should have gotten so mad. I know you were just trying to protect me, and you had every right to punch Derek. I shouldn't have blown up at you." Brennan stared into Booth's eyes. "Do you forgive me?" She practically squeaked. Booth sighed.

"I wish I could Bones. I wish I could. I know it took you a while to realize why I lied and why I did some of the things I did, but that's just you, Bones. You have to process and analyze and rationalize. I get that. That's what makes you amazing," Booth smiled, but it quickly faltered, "I just don't understand why you didn't believe me when I came to you and told you the truth. You believed Derek, not me! I've known you _way_ longer than he has! I thought we had that kind of trust Bones! I thought we told each other everything, or at least we would lie just for the sake of protecting one another and help. I thought you would know that we're partners. You should know that I would _never_ lie intentionally if I knew it was going to hurt you. You should have believed me when I told you the truth. I came clean, but you didn't believe anyone but Derek! Then, you go and tell me off; like you're throwing everything we had out the window!" Booth was gesturing with his hands wildly. Brennan shut her eyes and took a deep breath to organize all of her thoughts. She needed Booth to understand,

"Booth, I trust you. I trust you with my past, my secrets, my problems, my life, _everything_. My judgment was just impaired. I really don't know how to tell you this… you see…. I date men to satisfy my biological urges and needs, but there's always something missing to complete the relationship. It's hard to explain, and I have totally given up on rationalizing it because I have tried and failed too many times. It'll sound silly, and I know the….. the…. Whatever it is, might not be mutual," Booth's heart fluttered as he silently prayed this could all end well, "but what lacks in all of my other relationships is what I feel with you. I feel… safe and protected. I feel like I never have to put on a show. I can just be myself. We laugh, but yet we can have serious conversation. You understand me and you know everything about me. I feel so incredibly content with you, it scares me. I feel something else, but I can't explain it. When you suddenly stopped visiting me, and stopped going to the diner, and late night Thai, and the small touches, I was hurt. I thought it was hard evidence that you didn't feel the same way about me. Once you said you had a girlfriend, my world, in a metaphoric way, came crashing down. It was heart-crushing. When you punched Derek, it hit my last nerve. I was mad at myself. Mad for not telling you how I felt, and taking too long to logically think it through. I was mad that I had let someone get to me that way. I was furious for letting myself fall for you, who is so entirely out of my league. I confronted you. Took out all my anger on you, and when you came to my apartment, I lost it again. I wasn't as mad at you. I was mad at myself. I figured that if I yelled at you enough, I wouldn't see you besides work. I couldn't see how it would hurt you, being as you don't feel the same. With only seeing you at work, I thought it would be easier for me to bear. I wouldn't have to stand being around you knowing….. knowing it was totally illogical for you to feel the same way." Brennan knew that she was being very vulnerable, telling him everything, but she had to let it out. She needed him to know how she felt, and she needed to know his feelings. Her eyes met his. She continued, "Booth, don't doubt for a second that I didn't trust you. I was all too irrational and illogical, what I said. I _never_ meant to hurt you. I care too much." Booth was absolutely stunned. He believed every word she said. It was written all over her that she was being completely honest. They were closer to each other on the couch now. Booth closed the distance so that they were almost touching. He put a delicate hand on Brennan's cheek,

"Temperance, I forgive you. No one, not even an incredible forensic anthropologist like yourself, can bottle up all of their emotions without an explosion sooner or later. It all makes sense now. Bones, I also want you to know- I feel the same way. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat, and I think about you every second. Bones, I am head-over-heels in love with you." Booth's voice was filled with passion. Brennan seemed to contemplate this for a moment. She finally said,

"Booth, I think its love." Booth looked confused,

"Bones, what are you talking about?"

"Love, Booth. That's what I was feeling. You finally convinced me it's real. I love you Booth. I really do." Both of them grinned widely. Brennan placed her hands on Booth's chest and he caressed her face. They leaned in, lips delicately touching. It was simple and sweet, yet it held so much love. They broke apart and looked longingly into each other's eyes before diving into a more passionate kiss. Then, Brennan leaned her head on Booth's chest and closed her eyes. He buried his face in her hair. Brennan's breathing steadied as she began to fall asleep, perfectly content. They both savored the moment; a moment of true happiness and true love.

**WHew! So that was the talk! Now, I need to decide if I should end this fic in a couple more chapters, or if you people want more! I can add a little spin and prolong the life of this story, but only if you guys want me to! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE drop me a review!! Tell me whatcha think of the fic!!!, or if I should wrap it up or keep going, or any suggestions! They truely do make my day! :)**


End file.
